


my pet

by Darkfox125



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Yaoi, kid is a sex slave, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfox125/pseuds/Darkfox125
Summary: kid and black star have an amazing relationship, until a witch takes control of black star





	my pet

the moon trickles through the window, onto a figure, but what is most abnormal is that another figure sat at the window, grinning “oink oink snort snort oink oink” the figure that sat on the window seal, the spell that was just muttered transferred to the sleeping teen, the ambitious teen sat up abruptly, there pupils a glowing purple, there spiky blue hair was messed up as they were asleep “you are under my control now” the cloaked figure said, “yes master willma” the teen said, willma, who we now know was a witch, cackled, jumping into the room taking a hold of the teens chin “you will make death the kid your sex slave, do you understand black star?” willma grinned deviously “yes master” black star said in a monotone way. “good! when you have the reaper bring him to my dungeon, i will give you further instructions from there” the witch the jumped out the window, cackling


End file.
